1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system that is connectable between a server apparatus and a client apparatus by communication and enables a player to play a network game.
2. Description of Related Art
A network game, which allows a plurality of players to play a game by accessing a server through a computer network, is popularized (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-9510). In order to use a network game, it may be necessary to pay a flat-rate usage fee monthly or it may be necessary to pay a fee for purchasing an item used in a game, although the game is fee-free.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-9510).
However, in terms of development cost recovery and improve profitability, it is desirable for a game system operator that a network game is played continuously over a relatively long period. Therefore, a game system operator is endeavoring to increase the desire of a player to continuously play a game, by improving a game system or adding a new game scenario, a field map, a character, or the like.
However, since a method of improving a game system or adding a game scenario requires a new development burden of a game system operator and also has a limitation in terms of the improvement effect, it is insufficient to motivate a player to iteratively play a game. Therefore, there is a need to develop a new profit model and a new game operation model for improving profitability and development cost reduction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a high-preference game system that can reduce a game development burden of a game system operator, can increase the desire of a player to iteratively play a game, and enables a player to play a game without aversion. Another object of the present invention is to provide a new profit model and a new game operation model in a network game by devising a game system and a server configuration.